In Her Eyes
by Arizza
Summary: Songfic medio Fluffy Edward sabe que él no es un ángel o un héroe, pero puede llegar a creerlo en verdad con tan sólo verlo en los ojos de ella.


Nada me pertenece, tan solo la pequeña escena ilusoria dentro de la historia ^^

.

**In Her Eyes**

.

.

_**No creo merecerte**_

—_Bella, ¿estás segura de haber efectuado la elección correcta? Nunca te he visto sufrir tanto... —se me quebró la voz en la última palabra._

_Sentí sus dedos sobre mis labios._

—_Sí._

—_No sé... —arrugué el entrecejo—. Si te duele tanto, ¿cómo puede ser esto lo mejor para ti?_

—_Edward, tengo claro sin quién no puedo vivir._

—_Pero..._

_Sacudió la cabeza._

—_No lo entiendes. Puede que tú seas lo suficientemente valiente o fuerte para vivir sin mí, si eso fuera lo mejor, pero yo nunca podría hacer ese sacrificio. Tengo que estar contigo. Es la única manera en que puedo seguir viviendo._

_Aún no me sentía totalmente convencido. El haber presenciado toda la noche su dolor, no me dejaba totalmente satisfecho, sentía que estaba tomando una decisión equivocada, si lo mejor para ella que le causaría menos dolor, era estar con el chucho, con mucho gusto, pese al dolor que ello sería para mí, la dejaría ir. Nada me era más importante que su felicidad, ni aún la mía._

_Su voz interrumpió mis cavilaciones._

—_Acércame ese libro, ¿quieres? —me pidió, señalando por encima de mi hombro._

_Fruncí las cejas, confundido, pero se lo di con rapidez._

—_¿Otra vez el mismo? —pregunté._

—_Sólo quería encontrar esa parte que recordaba... para ver con qué palabras lo expresa ella... —pasó las páginas deprisa encontrando con facilidad lo que buscaba, debido a las constantes lecturas que le daba a ese libro—. Cathy es un monstruo, pero hay algunas cosas en las que tiene razón —murmuró, y leyó las líneas en voz queda—. «Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí» —asintió aunque más para sí misma—. Comprendo a la perfección lo que ella quiere decir, y también sé sin la compañía de quién no puedo vivir._

_Le arrebaté el libro de las manos y lo lancé a través de la habitación, aterrizó con un suave golpe sordo sobre su escritorio. Enrollé los brazos alrededor de su cintura._

_Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en mi rostro, pese a la preocupación que aún se cernía en mí._

—_Heathcliff también tiene sus aciertos —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. A diferencia suya, yo no necesitaba leer el libro para decirle lo que yo quería, la estreché más entre mis brazos y le susurré al oído—. «¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!»._

—_Sí —contestó en voz baja—. __Ése es el tema..._

—–

She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side

Cuando la escuchaba hablar de mí de esa manera, como si todo su mundo fuera yo, cuando decía que sin mí no podría vivir. Cada detalle y palabra que me dirigía, me hacía sentirme fuerte, maravillado del amor que podía profesar hacia mí y que yo no merecía.

Por egoísta que suene, me aliviaba el saber que ella me prefería por sobre Jacob. Cuando el día de la batalla él la había engañado para robarle un beso, me sentí morir durante un momento, y más cuando ella regresó deshecha luego de hablar con él. Sinceramente creí en ese momento que lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila y que pudiese ser feliz con él.

Pero ella había dicho, que aunque le dolía haberlo dejado, el causarle tal daño y perderlo, no podría vivir sin mí.

¡Ella me amaba más a mí que a él! Mi dicha no podía ser más grande.

Desde siempre ella me había considerado lo mejor... Yo simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Si había algo bueno en mi existencia, eso era ella. Ella decía que yo era su luz, pues yo digo que esa luz que ella cree ver en mí, no es sino el reflejo de su alma en mí. Aún en los meses oscuros donde la abandoné, ella no había dejado de creer en mí. Su amor había seguido intacto hacia mí.

Ahora cada día que ella amanecía a mi lado, me daba la suficiente fuerza para seguir adelante y tratar de ser mejor por y para ella. El sólo verla a los ojos y verme en ellos, me daba la seguridad de su amor hacia mí. Me hacía más que dichoso.

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am

Sin embargo sabía que yo no era lo mejor para ella. Ella merecía algo más que un cuerpo andante con personalidad, y es que eso era yo, tan sólo un cuerpo humano que podía pensar y sentir.

Pero cada que estaba junto a ella podía sentirme revivir, sentía mi corazón latir aunque éste realmente no lo hiciera de verdad. Ella es la que me confería la inspiración de ser humano, no un monstruo, pese a que aquello es lo que yo era. Sin embargo, su fe en mí me hacía querer darle todo aquello que estuviera a mi alcance para ella, aun cuando no le gustase que le diera nada.

This world keeps on spinning  
Only she steals my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my northern star  
I don't count my possession  
All I call mine  
I will give her completely  
To the end of all time

Gracias a ella ahora mi vida tenía sentido, antes yo solo... estaba. No hacía más que moverme, claro había tenido gratos momentos con mi familia, pero, no era lo mismo.

Por decenios me creí inapto para dar o recibir amor, y veía a mis hermanos y padres felices con sus parejas, y alguna vez me llegué a preguntar si no sería yo defectuoso. Varias veces nos habíamos topado con aquelarres y alguna que otra vez alguna vampira sin pareja había mostrado interés en mí. Ejemplo, Tanya. Sin embargo, nunca me entusiasmó alguna de ellas.

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am

Más ella llegó y rompió toda barrera sin darse la más mínima cuenta. Me abrió los ojos para ver que yo SÍ puedo amar. Que Sí puedo ser amado. Y a eso me dedicaría el resto de mi existencia, me aseguraría de que ella fuera feliz. ¡Y qué mejor si eso podía ser con ella a mi lado!

In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me

Mirando en sus ojos yo podía tener la seguridad de que el cielo podía ser real para mí. En sus ojos podía ver amor y adoración que yo no merecía.

Ella podría decir que yo era perfecto y demasiado para ella. Pero no, era al contrario, era ella quien me concedía la gracia de su amor. Yo podría tener cuerpo perfecto, pero no era algo mío, era sólo algo que venía con la transformación, aun cuando Carlise decía que aún de humano yo ya era "guapetón".

Ella siempre decía y seguro pensaba que yo era una especia de sueño del que ella despertaría, pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad. Bien había dicho el chucho, yo no era más que una aberración en este mundo, una que no debió existir nunca. Pero aun así se equivocaba, ya que si el mundo no fuera así, él tampoco estaría aquí... y muy probablemente Bella tampoco. Así que sólo por la fortuna de tenerla a ella en este mundo yo aceptaría lo que soy.

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am

_Las nubes empezaron a dejar caer la lluvia justo en ese momento, unas cuantas gotas dispersas que sonaron con suaves golpes sordos cuando se estrellaron contra la hierba._

_Bella fulminó al cielo con la mirada._

—_Te llevaré a casa —limpié las pequeñas gotitas de agua que se había posado sobre sus mejillas._

—_La lluvia no es el problema —refunfuñó de un modo un tanto gracioso—. Esto sólo quiere decir que es el momento de hacer algo que va a ser muy desagradable e incluso peligroso de verdad —abrí mis ojos sorprendido ¡de qué estaba hablando? ¡Qué podía ser tan peligroso?—. Es estupendo que estés hecho a prueba de balas —suspiró como resignada—. Voy a necesitar ese anillo. Ha llegado la hora de decírselo a Charlie._

_Me reí ante su expresión frustrada y resignada. Aún no podía terminar de asimilar que ella tuviese tanto pavor hacia el matrimonio. Pero en cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con ella. Yo no era Santo de la devoción de su padre._

—_Peligroso de verdad —admití. Me reí de nuevo y rebusqué en el bolsillo de mis pantalones—. Pero al menos no hay necesidad de hacer una excursión._

_Deslicé el anillo en su lugar, en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda._

_Donde me aseguraría que estaría toda la eternidad._

.

La canción es: In her eyes, de Josh Groban... amo a mi hermano por meterme este nuevo gusto musical. Bueno más bien el artista, canta hermoso, su voz es limpia sin necesidad de tanto garigoleo vocal y sus letras son bellísimas.

Bueno, bueno me calmo o termino haciendo otras mil palabras sobre las canciones de él jajajaja Gracias hermano!!!

En serio se los recomiendo... al cantante no mi hermano ¬¬

Jajajajja

Bueno este pequeño instante se me ocurrió cuando estaba desayunando y escuchando al ya mencionado, y cuando esa comenzó yo dije, esa les queda... al igual que otras que luego trabajaré aunque me quieran luego correr con todo y josh jajajaja

espero les haya gustado ^^

Saludos!!

Nos leemos

Cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar!!

Arizza*

**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**

Me llegó un review de una tal MikuMiku, sólo quiero decirle algo, compañera, si el poner la letra de una canción estuviera así prohibido, prohibido, entonces primero que a mí tendrías que reportar a miles de Ffics en toooodo FFiction. No estoy haciendo algo "ilegal" porque le estoy dando su derecho de autor, por decirle así, al artista, no lo estoy poniendo como mío.

Por favor, no vengas con eso de reportarme, porque no estoy haciendo algo malo o lo que sea.

Saludos


End file.
